


Karma's a Bitch

by pent_up_rage



Category: South Park
Genre: Bruises, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Scars, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pent_up_rage/pseuds/pent_up_rage
Summary: Who could do that to Butters? That was the only thought in Kenny McCormick's mind.





	Karma's a Bitch

Stepping into the small classroom, he looked around anxiously, sleeves pulled down to cover bruises and to try and protect himself from the cold. He played with his fingers, gently sliding into his seat and staring ahead. Flinching as the door slammed, he looked over to see Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Eric chatting loudly. Hurriedly pulling out paper and pens he kept glancing at the group of boys.

“Oi, Butters, the fuck you looking at?” Eric called out with an arched brow.

“N-nothing fellas!” He smiled nervously, heart fluttering in a panic.

“Whatever fag.” Eric muttered, jumping eagerly back into the conversation.

Choosing to ignore the comment Butters kept fiddling with his hands, zoning out until a piercing bell signaled the beginning of class. He was completely spaced out the whole time, Kenny glancing over worriedly before shaking his head in anger. So maybe he had a tiny crush on Butters, that didn't mean he had to be so protective. Hell, just catching a glimpse of the finger shaped bruises on Butters wrist was enough to set him off. Everyone knew about it yet Butters still tried to hide it. 

The teachers gave him looks of sympathy, students walked on eggshells around him except them. Eric always did it, Stan, Kyle and Kenny always staying silent.

This day was no different, the group following Butters out the door after he packed up.  
Glancing at the small watch on his wrist he rushed ahead, hoping to get home as soon as possible. His Dad always got mad when he was late. 

Lucky for him the boys were out of shape, well all except Kenny who happened to be the only one who caught up with him. Grabbing his wrist the smaller boy stuttered to a stop, both of them panting.

“Oh! U-uh, Kenny hey!” He looked back, a smile instantly hitting his face, trying to ignore the tight grip and the pain it gave him.

Looking at their hands Kenny hurriedly let go of his wrist, looking around to make sure they were alone before pulling his hood down and sighing. Watching Butters shiver his heart twinged in sympathy, pulling his coat off and gently putting it on the smaller boy. 

“....be safe, Butters.” He gave a small genuine smile before turning away and walking quickly off.

Staring after him in awe, Butters felt his heart pound, a blush covering his cheeks and not just from the cold. And that was when he first knew he loved the silent blonde haired boy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been a week and he still hadn't given back the jacket not that Kenny cared, he had tons of the same jacket stocked up. He wore it everyday, making sure his parents didn't see him leave the house with the dark orange hoodie


End file.
